River Unfortunate: The Autobiography
by RiverLG1994
Summary: This is the story of a character made in the game DC Universe Online, however the story is not set in the game universe nor the DC Comics universe. More specifically, his autobiography. It is his life story from his early childhood up to his deathbed. This book will be coinciding with a book written by a friend of mine which will also be posted on here. We will take any criticism!


**River Unfortunate**

**The Autobiography**

_Written by Alex "Vaughan" Dailey_

_Chapter One: Discovery_

I am Alexandros Ryker. I am the River Unfortunate, and this is my story.

At four years old, in a small town filled to the brim with the stench of pure scum and villainy, I was visiting my doctor at the Golden Candle Medical Center, about fifteen miles from my home in the South Lake Orphanarium. In the waiting room, Doctor Louis A. Gardner had called me in so I could take a CAT scan. My chest felt like it was on fire, as always. Doctor Gardner told me to get on the cold plate of steel shirtless and on my back.

Moments later, the machine was pulling me into its core. Inside, I saw nothing but lights and lasers, which then looked like a monster from the depths of the abyss. The lights were shining as bright as the sun and the lasers like the solar flares bouncing off my body. I was truly terrified of the machine's nature because it appeared to have the intention of eating me alive.

When the scan was over, it had felt like three weeks had gone by, when it only took half an hour. The Doctor had finally gotten the results of the test. He told me to walk out of the room with the machine, which I was more than happy to do, and go to my caretaker.

When I walked out, she appeared more frightened than I was of the machine. Tears rolled down her rose-red cheeks so quickly and intensely that it reminded me of the hurricanes I had watched news reports on just a few weeks prior. She ran over to me the moment she saw me, picked me up, held as tightly as she could without hurting me, and said: "Thank Heavens you are alright, Alexandros!"

"Of course I'm alright, Miss Janine," I said to her, "I'm a soldier!"

She held me level to her face by my underarms and in a loving voice said: "You're my brave little soldier, that's right."

Right then, I had the biggest smile on my face that I could remember. It was also the last one I would have for years.

A few days later, we were at Doctor Gardner's office, and I couldn't tell who was more worried, Miss Janine or I. The results test results were in and the tension was high. What felt like days to me, and surely her too, the woman behind the desk had finally called for me. We both got up as fast as possible to state we were present, then proceeded to walk to the door where the results would be told to us. The seven feet between the door to the doctor's office and our position at the desk is still to this day one of the scariest walks I had ever made. I was finally going to find out why I felt like I was going to die.

"Miss Starr, I have to speak to you in private," Doctor Gardner said as he walked into the room only partially to get the attention of my caretaker.

I stayed in the room as the doctor and my caretaker were outside the office going over my test results. I played with my thumbs and hummed my favorite songs by Johann Sebastian Bach. A few moments into my humming, I heard a sudden crying. I rushed to the ajar door as silently as I could. Peeking out the door as stealthily as I could, I saw tears falling from the eyes of Miss Janine. I wanted to walk out but I knew that she wouldn't want me to walk out when the doctor was still talking to her in private.

"He has three years, at best," was all I heard from the doctor's mouth before I ran back to my seat. I tried to act as strong as I could and not let them know I heard anything. Despite my young age, I was quite good at hiding my emotions. At least, all of them except one. The one emotion that is difficult to deal with no matter who you are: Anger.

The two adults had walked in with a false smile on their faces, looking directly at me. The man had watery eyes that never shed a droplet. The woman had a smile on her face, tears still dripping from her chin a bit. I could see past the lies they told me that day, but I don't hold it against them at all. They were only trying to help when they said that I would be perfectly alright and that the chest pain was a reaction from a supposed pollen allergy. That didn't stop me from saying something, however.

"Those aren't tears of joy, Miss Janine. I know how you act when you aren't happy with something, and you're doing it now," I said bluntly, then pointed to the doctor with my right index finger, "Besides, I heard you tell her I have three years at best, Doctor Gardner."

The shock in their eyes was ran as deep as the darkest depths of the cosmos when I made my statement. I can only imagine their thoughts: _'How didn't we notice how loud we were? When was it possible for such a young child to be so calm right now?' _

"Well, you are certainly a bright child, Alexandros. I should be straight up with you. Your left lung is failing, and soon you're right lung will fail too. That's why I said you have three years at best. But you didn't hear what I said after that. There is an experimental surgery we could attempt to repair your lungs with technology. We would put a small automated pump in the tubes that connect to your lungs to help them function. There is no guarantee though, as it is an experimental surgery."

"I want to try it, sir," I said almost immediately and with no fear, "I am a soldier after all, right Miss Janine?"

She nodded with a smile from ear to ear that shone brighter than the stars of the cosmos, and tears were still falling from her eyes. I could tell that she was proud of me being so strong, but worried about how dangerous the surgery could be. Looking back at it now, money may have also been a concern in her mind, though I am sure she was determined to help me out as much as she could no matter the price. That was the loving and compassionate type of woman she was.

* * *

Author's Note: This is Chapter One of my novel I am writing. I hold all copyright, naturally. Sorry if this doesn't appeal to the DC Universe game exactly according to the rules, but I feel that since this is the back story of a character I made in the game DC Universe it should fall into place here even though the story isn't set in the DC Universe itself. This is the first novel I am really writing on my own. RATED MA due to violence, drug reference, language, and graphic details. NOT FOR THE EYES OF ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 17 YEARS! I will post more if you readers feel this is the right place to post the story. If not, I will post a link to the new website that will be used for this story.

Thank you

Regards,

Alexander "River" Dailey

P.S. The name Alexandros means Warrior which is why I chose the name. I had no intention of vanity for the character Alexandros is already based off of me if I were in the situations that I am placing him through.


End file.
